The Question
by Narcolus
Summary: And yet another new character (at least, I think this one's new)! This story is about a young boy who asks his father a simple question, yet his father can't bring himself to answer clearly.


Romance books.

The one genre that Avery Bosworth despised.

Avery didn't enjoy Romance for a few reasons. (1) He thinks they're boring (2), he thinks the plot escalates too slowly (3), it makes him jealous that the characters in the book can fall in love so easily… oh, the list could go on. But the only reason why he was reading a Romance book was that it was the last book in his father's library. It took him three years to finish every book in that library. He made it a goal of his to read every book in the library, and he thought that it would take him longer.

But the books were so intriguing and entertaining that Avery couldn't put any of them down. The only book that he could put down, though, was this damn Romance book. This was the one book that actually made him feel thankful when he turned the page; he just wanted to get it over with already! Thankfully, he only had a few more pages left.

Suddenly, Avery realized something.

He looked up from the book and towards his right.

"Father? You've been sitting there completely silent for nearly an hour now. Is everything alright?" he asked.

Edwin, Avery's father, stayed quiet for a few more seconds before replying with, "Do you remember that one question you asked me, Avery?"

Avery put his bookmark in the book and shut it closed, then put it on the table next to him. Avery was sitting in a chair, and Edwin was sitting on the sofa right next to Avery. He wasn't really sitting; it was more like laying down. "Which one, Father?" Avery asked.

"Oh, well, you know. The question."

"Um… the, 'How did you and Mother meet?' question?"

"Yes, that one."

"I remember that question. What about it?"

"Well… I've been thinking quite a lot about it actually."

"How so?"

Edwin opened his mouth to say something but paused halfway through. He looked at Avery for a few moments, then finally said, "I was a very obedient child when I was younger. I always focused on my studies, I never played games… the only entertainment I sought was through music and books."

"I understand that," Avery agreed.

"Back then, I thought that no woman would ever be able to interfere with my emotions because I thought I was so concentrated on my learning, but, then…"

"But then Mother came along."

Edwin smiled, but then instantly tried to hide it. Avery saw this and laughed. "Don't worry, Father, you don't need to conceal your emotions," Avery assured him.

"I'm sorry, Avery," Edwin apologized. "I just… feel so ashamed when I let that realization come washing over me. Sometimes I'm jealous of you… I fell in love so young, but yet you aren't even in a relationship yet."

"Actually, Father, I'm a bit glad that I'm not with anyone yet."

"Well, why is that?"

"Like you, I want to focus more on education and grades. I also don't want to risk getting my heart broken, and then not be able to center my attention on my scholarship."

"Ah, understandable…"

The two of them stayed silent for a few moments before Edwin blurted, "I don't understand Laurel!"

Laurel Bosworth; Edwin's wife and Avery's mother.

"Well, why not?" Avery asked.

"Well, for one, she's so confident she's to the point where she's near pure narcissism, yet, I don't even understand why she's so bold and courageous! She's my wife, Avery! Shouldn't I know?"

"Hm… I'm going to assume that, at first, she was very shy and insecure, but then she met you and got a bit more positive towards herself until she became fully buoyant."

"She was a bit shy, but she _definitely_ wasn't insecure, although sometimes, despite her best efforts, she never seems to be able to prove she's as amazing as she insists."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time she comes up with some absurd stunt of some sort and attempts to pull it off, she fails, but then tries again and again and again until finally, she gets it right! The first time I saw her do this, I found myself… well, rooting for her."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well, because… she, um… I… _agh,_ she just makes me! She has such an unfaltering cheer, the ambition is amazing, and her optimism is so astonishing that no matter how many times she fails, she just laughs then tries again until she actually does it! She seems like the hero of a classic drama; she can sell herself on charisma alone! She struggles to gain popularity, but yet, everyone who meets her adores her immediately!

"She has the strangest hobbies, bizarre interests, the most incompetent sense of humor, yet she's managed to reel me in on all of it! I meet unbelievably interesting people every day, yet she can always hold my attention! She just… makes me want to hear what she has to say! I just don't understand how she does it, yet she's just asking like… herself! She makes me laugh so hard, she makes me excited to see her succeed!

"She's just so oddly fun to be around! She makes me so… _happy._ "

The room stayed quiet for a few more seconds until Edwin turned his head towards Avery.

Avery's eyes seemed to sparkle with awe as he said, "Oh, Father…"

"H-HEY! WIPE THAT LOOK OFF OF YOUR FACE THIS INSTANT!" Edwin shrieked.

Avery laughed, his eyes still sparkling.

"Dammit… I wonder why I tell you these things!"


End file.
